


The Undertaker and the Innocent

by Grey_Wind_Wolf



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Death, Debt, Demons, Dismemberment, F/M, Honesty, Human, Implied Sexual Content, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Master/Pet, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Old-Fashioned, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Punishment, Repaying Debt, Revenge, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Siblings, Telepathy, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Wind_Wolf/pseuds/Grey_Wind_Wolf
Summary: The Undertaker rules his kingdom and territory with an iron fist, he is not known as the Master of Pain or the Punisher for nothing. Anyone who dares cross him, human or demon, will answer to him directly, and he is not known for showing mercy. No one plans to cross him, but it happens still. When someone has the courage to go to him with a request for an audience or is brought before him for judgement, he is never alone. The Undertaker’s pet demon Devitt is always by his side, watching carefully and ready for the slightest sign he will be allowed to attack. What happens when an innocent comes asking for help, when they have no one else to turn to?
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/The Undertaker, The Undertaker/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Every Story has its Start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962084) by [TactheJoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TactheJoker/pseuds/TactheJoker). 



> Well hello. This was inspired by another story I read and was quite fascinated by the idea of it, so I decided to explore the relationship as it developed in my head in a story of my own. This will not have a lot of wrestling characters in it, though those that I find more interesting from many different promotions may appear in some form.
> 
> In the first chapter, there are three little bits in brackets and that is just how the names are pronounced. In chapters that are to come, if any dialogue is written like this "(Words. Words. Words.)", it is not spoken out loud. The character of the demon Devitt, is able to speak in peoples heads, and if someone is taught they can project their thought for Devitt to read. So not quite telepathy, but close. I hope you enjoy, this is just a little thing I am writing mostly for my own curiosity at the moment, and there is the chance THIS WILL GET DARK and there may be some GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE. I'm warning you ahead of time, it may happen depending on where the story goes, and I will try to leave a warning note before a chapter if there will be a graphic description in the chapter.

Ciara’s (kee-ra) POV  
Everyone I have come into contact with have told me that I should not go to him, that it would be my last mistake in this life. I know that it is risky. I know of the reputation of The Undertaker, I know what happens to those that cross him or those that are brought to him for judgement. It would be considered strange if I didn’t know. But I still have no choice, there is no one else that is able to help me, and I need to keep my little brothers safe. I have been their sole caretaker and protector for three years now.

I was only 14 when both my parents died and I was left alone to run the small farm and provide for them. Now at 17, I know I can no longer protect them alone especially with what has happened. They have no one else, only me, and if something happens to them and I knew that I hadn’t done everything to prevent it, I would not be able to forgive myself. People have also told me that I am a fool for bringing my brothers with me to see The Undertaker, but I know that I have no other choice, and despite all the horrible stories I have heard, no child was ever harmed by The Undertaker.

My brothers are a bit younger than me, Cian (kee-an) is only 8, and Cathal (ka-hal) is barely older at 10 and neither of them could last long on their own with just each other. And fathers last command to them was to stand by each other always, forever watching the others back in the face of anything. So nothing could make one leave the other, and I can not leave them for any reason, I must keep fighting for them until they are safe, until there is nothing left for me to do, or nothing left of me to fight with. 

Even in the small village I grew up in, stories still reached us of the people that had been brought before our King for judgement, or those that had gone to him seeking favors or help and had been killed or kept in a cell for some time. The stories that were told over and over many times throughout the years were terrifying to hear, and even if a good amount of the details were added in after for effect, the possible truth is still bad. If you crossed the Undertaker or were brought to him for judgement, the best thing that could happen was either a quick death or you would be locked up for some time.

There are two fates that were always said to be worse than any other that were saved for very specific or horrible crimes or offenses against others or our King himself. These punishments are either a slow death by The Undertakers hand or any type of punishment, including death, at his pet demon’s hand. I've heard many people say that it would be much better for you to have any type of punishment from The Undertaker, even a slow death by his hand, then to be given to his pet for punishment. 

There has been a lot of talk and rumors spread about The Undertakers pet, and a lot of people fear The Undertaker more because of his pet. What scares people the most, is that The Undertaker is human and has always been a human, while his pet is a fairly high level and very powerful and dangerous demon. So somehow, a human that is somewhat more powerful than a normal human, was able to tame and gain the respect of or find a way to control the higher level demon. There is some sort of bond between the our King and his pet, something that is stronger than most types of bonds, and this is a bond that can only be formed by a strong connection and mutual respect.

And from all the stories that reached my small village or the ones we heard while in the larger town some ways away while selling our grain, the demon is loyal to The Undertaker and very protective of him as well. There was someone that was able to sneak into the palace some years ago to try and kill The Undertaker while he slept, but somehow the demon was alerted and caught the assassin. From the stories that reached my village, the man had the worst death anyone has ever seen based on the shape the man was brought out in. He went in a rather tall and well built man, and was brought out in a collection of pieces so torn apart that he could never have been pieced together again. Some parts of him were apparently missing completely, and some of the bits had chunks missing along with bite marks on pieces of flesh and indented into the bone beneath. 

Cian, Cathal and I are currently in the little town closest to the palace, it is barely midday but we have been traveling for some time now, my brothers on a mule and me walking beside them. This is the fifth day of our journey, and I know that some people must think that we are crazy for coming all this way when we might not even be helped. I know that it is a possibility, but I also know it is our last shot and all we can do. 

The little town seems to be very busy, people coming back in from the fields and mines to get some lunch and clean water. We follow the main road through the town and stop in front of the building that must serve as the inn and tavern with a small barn directly next to it. I lead the mule into the barn and set him up in a stall with some hay and fresh water after helping my brothers off his back. 

“Come on boys, let's go in and try to get a little something to eat before we keep going on our way up.” My brothers nod to me, even if Cian looks a little too tired to completely be sure of what is going on, I think he is just happy to be off the mule. 

“Okay Ciara, we can get some food to share and rest a little while eating.” Cathal speaks up as he is looking around carefully, making sure that there doesn’t seem to be any threat to us or anyone watching us in a strange way. He takes making sure that we are all safe quite seriously, and I am glad for the little help he provides. 

The inn is dimly lit, most of the light coming in through windows but there are candles that are unlit all over the place for when it gets darker out. Most of the tables are full, workers coming in for a hot meal before retiring to work, but there is one small table in a back corner that is open and I point my brothers over to it. 

“Cathal, take Cian to the table over there and help him get comfortable, he can sleep a little while I am getting food and you watch over him. Take my coat, he can use it for his head or as a blanket to keep warm.” I speak quickly as I hand my coat over and watch as Cathal leads Cian over towards the small table. 

I turn my focus towards the bar where the man that must be the owner is standing writing on a small pad of paper and turning to yell ever so often into the back to whoever must be in the small kitchen. 

“You’re new here, I'm guessing you will be wanting some food.” The owner says to me, looking up at me for a few seconds, enough time for me to nod in response before he is turned around again and shouting to the back once more. I take this time to look around and I see my brothers at the small table in the back, Cian sitting with my coat covering him and Cathal keeping an eye out and sitting guard. 

The owner has turned back to me and is watching me seemingly waiting for something and I remember what I'm doing here. “Apologies, I'm passing through with my brothers and we are just hoping for a little food for the three of us. We can share a portion.”

As soon as I mentioned my brothers the man looks around and sees them in the corner at the small table, and something in his face and stance changes. He must have a soft spot for children, maybe he has children of his own because he is immediately moving to the back and returning with three bowls of what looks to be a beef stew with various vegetables along with three chunks of some delicious looking fresh bread. I immediately reach for my coin purse but the man is already shaking his head. 

“No no, you and your brothers need to eat and you need proper food for all of you. One look at you I know you’ll be giving most of your food to them anyway, this way you all get food and you can keep looking out for those boys. I'm guessing you are all they have left, otherwise they wouldn’t be here with you.”

I'm shocked by his generosity, and it warms me, giving me some hope which I have not had in a long while, but is most welcome. “Yes, I'm all the have left, but I know they need more than me and I hope that I can get the help that they need.”

This makes the owner look at me suddenly, and I see some different emotions flash over his face as he waves one of the server girls over and directs her to bring the stew over to where my brothers are waiting. “You are here because you’re going to see him, aren’t you?”

I watch him carefully for a moment and decide that it is safe to answer. An untrustworthy man would not give free food to strangers, or show care for children. “Yes. He is the last chance that I have to keep my brothers safe and make sure that there is no one left that wants to hurt them. From all I have heard, he will not harm or punish my brothers because of their age, and there is a small chance that I am young enough to also not be punished. Even if I am punished, I know he will not harm my brothers, and I will take whatever happens since I will not be able to live with myself knowing that I didn’t do everything to save them.”

He stands there watching me for some time before he nods to me slowly and motions for me to wait while he disappears into the back again. A few moments later he returns and he is carrying a small cloth sack that I believe had bread and other foods that will still be edible in a few days. He holds it out to me, and after a moment I take it from him and all I can do is bow my head low to him in thanks. 

“I hope all goes well for you. Tell your bothers that if things do not go well, to come back here and I will do what I can to help them. This food should be good for a meal or two depending on how much you all eat.”

I nod to him and bow my head once more. “Thank you sir. If I get out of this, I will find a way to repay you in the future for the kindness and generosity that you have shown to me and my brothers today.”

The owner smiles to me and bows his head in return. “Just a little advice young one, someone went up to ask our good Lord for assistance this morning and he came down a few hours ago. He came out in pieces and from the chunks and bits of him missing, I think his punishment came at the hands of our good Lords pet, and no one has been punished by our good Lords pet in some time now. So please, do be careful. Now I knew that man that went to ask for assistance, and he was a lier, so he would not have told the full truth and that is what probably caused his end, and most likely what cause his specific end. Do not lie to out good Lord, I don't want to see you carried out in pieces like the lier was, while your brother follow behind the cart in sorrow and horror. While our good Lord may not hurt your brothers, he will not think to not hurt you in front of them so whatever may happen to you, will happen in front of them.”

Shaken and nervous, I nod and bow again to the owner before I make my way towards my brothers who are eating their stew and bread hungrily. We sit in silence as we eat, and once we have finished I look outside to the sun and decide that we could spend a little more time here so I place my coat over Cian once more.

“Both of you, take a little bit to rest. I will keep watch and I will wake you both in close to half an hour so we can finish our journey. I think Nessa will be happy with the rest time before he has to carry the both of you again.” Smiling at them so they know it is alright, they curl into themselves and move closer together to share warmth and comfort. 

It doesn’t take long before they are fast asleep, chests rising and falling from under their coats and mine. While they rest I take the time to calm my mind and think about what is going to happen when were make the final miles of our journey and go before The Undertaker to request an audience and his help.

I knew that I wasn’t going to lie to him even before the warning of the inn owner, but I do have to say that I am a little worried that the last person to go up, lied and was carried back out in pieces. Makes it so the next to go to him will be judged by a man that is not in a good mood from when they were lied to before, with his pet by his side who had just torn a man to pieces. All I can do is pray.


	2. Everyone has a Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some dialogue written that is spoken in either Devitt or the Undertakers mind, "(Hello there.)" and that is how it will be written.

Undertaker’s POV  
Human’s are weak and selfish creatures by nature, animals with basic instincts and needs they cannot fight because of them being weak willed creatures. This pains me, because I am a human like them, and therefore I am no different of better than most of them are. There are some of course, that have been able to resist parts of our nature and have been able to rise above the others that cannot do so. I could be considered to be one like this, capable of keeping my basic instincts mainly in control or letting them out in ways that I can control or have as helpful in other ways as well. Judging those that are brought before me and punishing them accordingly is one such way, as is being there for others to come to and ask for assistance if they are brave enough to do so.

I find it offensive however, that the humans who in some ways are no better than animals, lay such harsh judgement against each other or against others that are not human. Most humans believe that demons are the lowest of the low, more beast than a wolf or a bear is, but that is not the case in the slightest. There are some demons that are more beast than anything that is true for sure, but like with humans there are the ones that have risen above basic instincts. Not that they are not violent or do not follow their instincts, but they are able to control their urges and instincts, not be controlled by them. They can keep their beast side in check, remain calm and in control then at a moments notice they can flip and become more dangerous and violent than anything you have encountered.

My sweet little Devitt, my pet, he is an example of this type of balance for a demon. I know he is dangerous, that he can be animalistic and is always ready to tear someone apart when I allow it, but he is also quite an intelligent creature that has some very interesting opinions on many different matters. Most may believe that my brother Kane is my advisor, my right hand, and to some extent that is the case. Very few know that my pet is the one that truly fills that spot, the one who’s advice I always trust and respect, and the only ones that know are those who are close to me and are in my service. Even with that trust they know the punishment waiting for them, should they decide to share that secret with any other, and it will not be a pretty, quick or painless death. After all, they would have to be used as a message to make sure everyone knew the punishment for betraying my trust.

Even if the human world does not work quite how Devitt thinks it does at times since he forgets from time to time that humans do not solve everything with violence, do not rule through fear alone, and that not everything is a challenge like it is in the demon world. However, I do understand why there are those who can think of my pet only as a threat or as my tool or weapon, as unbalanced and dangerous, uncaring and not capable of emotions. My pet does not often show any care or intelligence when in the presence of any other than myself or one of ht every few he trusts or likes as much as me. And my sweet would never have any reason to show any care or intelligence in front of one that is being judged or asking for assistance. But that does not mean, that he has no gentle feelings, or intelligence.

The fool that was brought to me earlier today to ask for my assistance in a personal matter of his, was stupid enough to come to me and lie to my face. Now even if he had been aware that my pet is capable of knowing when someone is lying before him, I believe that he would still have lied anyway. It is simply how he was, interested only in his own gains and his own property or his own happiness, not caring about whether what he is saying is true or not. All he cared about was what he could gain from his lies. All that is wrong with humanity.

Then by the time he realized that being self-absorbed would only lead to his downfall, I had already made my decision and my sweet pet was quite pleased I allowed him to play with the man as punishment for his lies before having Devitt end the mans pathetic and waisted life. It must have been some time since I last allowed my treasure to do as he wished with someone for their punishment, as Devitt had a lot of pent up aggression and energy he had not been allowed to release, that was released on the fool.

I need to be better at knowing when Devitt needs to let out his aggression and energy, it is not good for him to have to struggle silently to stay in control of himself and his baser instincts. He is too proud to tell me bluntly most of the time if he needs some sort of release, unless he has been made to relax and feel comforted and safe. Then he may tell me what he needs, but even then it still takes some time and effort to coax it out of him. Demons learn very young to show no form of weakness, that they have no need for comfort or affection, or any emotions for that matter other than rage and anger depending on the situation.

Only those like the fool who are selfish and believe themselves to be very clever or to be special, or those that are truly desperate will come before me to ask for my assistance in the past few years. I believe that most are too afraid no matter what they are dealing with, they all believe that I will not agree to help them simply because I never cared about their problems, needs, or safety to begin with.

Or perhaps they think that I will have them punished for any reason I can think of, because they think that I enjoy it. Of course to some degree, they are right in the thought that I do find some enjoyment in witnessing or giving punishment. I do enjoy it when someone that deserves it, is punished, but I am not the type of human that makes others suffer purely because I can, or for my own entertainment at their expense.

There is a small lull in what I had to do today, and I am quite glad for it as my pet is still calming down after getting to punish the man from earlier. When he is allowed to play, it takes him some time to calm himself down and there is not much I can do to help him, especially when he really lets his true nature take partial control. This tends to happen mainly when he really dislikes whoever it is facing punishment when even he, a demon, sees that what was done was wrong and unforgivable. Those are the ones that get the worst treatment before they are given the mercy of having their heart removed from their chest, or their head from their body. What is left of their body of course.

We are in my private chambers at this time, and I am seated at my desk going over paperwork of possibly treaties, written requests for aid, and other information about how things are with the people who live on the land that is considered to be mine, my property and my territory. Even when I am able to be away from my brother and other advisors in the privacy of my own chambers, I still must work on what they would speak to me about. The only real break I have that will normally not be interrupted, is when I sleep.

My pet is prowling around my chambers growling softly to himself as he crawls throughout the room around or over the various bits of furniture, the tendrils on his head dragging on the floor before raising up and moving around him carefully and quietly from time to time. Every so often, he will pause and crouch in place, and the tendrils will wrap around some part of him or something he is near before dropping away to the floor once more, a growl rumbling in his chest and rising in his throat before he begins to crawl once again. 

Some more time has passed and nothing has changed in the room until I hear my precious demon speak in my head softly and hesitantly, causing me to pause in my reading and focus on the present. “(Master. Hold?)” The raspy voice asks and knowing that my back is to him so he cannot see my expression, I allow myself to smile slightly at his request and the joy and pleasure it brings me. I know that my sweet demon greatly enjoys being held, or being allowed to have any amount of physical contact with me, it is reassuring to him in some way that I do not quite understand. But who am I to deny him this? What sort of master would I be to deny him this, knowing how it can help calm him?

“Yes my pet.” I reply softly yet out loud, knowing my pet likes to hear my voice normally when it is the two of us. I hide my smile as I hear the soft thud of him landing on the floor after jumping from whatever he was on, and the steady sweeping sound of him moving leisurely towards me. Each step is emphasized by the sound of his claws and talons clicking against the hard wood of the floor, steadily growing louder as he approaches. 

I continue to look at the paper in my hand as I hear him approaching, but I am not paying any attention to what is written there. After a moment the steady sweeping sound and the clicking of his claws stop, and I feel my precious’ tendrils ghosting across my side and up my arm, silently asking again for permission to be touched and held.

For a moment I do nothing but stare blankly at the paper in my hand and enjoying the silent attention of my pet. A short time later, I set the paper down and push the chair back slightly to make room but my pet remains crouched next to me, silently waiting. He knows better than to take this little movement as permission, and his strangely light blue eyes watch me intently waiting for some signal he is allowed to move. That I am ready to hold him, to give him the contact and comfort he silently craves, that he desperately needs.

Looking into his beautiful blue eyes, I smile inwardly careful to keep a blank expression, before lowering one hand and holding it out palm up to him in a gesture he knows well, the invitation to move. His hand is quick in grabbing mine, but other then that he moves slowly as he climbs to sit on my lap knowing that I could change my mind, and he will be left on the floor if he does not keep himself in control.

Devitt settles into my lap, curled up tightly against my chest with his head tucked carefully under my chin, resting gently against my throat while his tendrils remain hanging down like hair and still other than a few that have gently wrapped themselves around the back of my neck. Devitt is careful in keeping his tendrils from wrapping around my throat, knowing that my throat is one of the few places I do not like him to wrap around. I feel the talons on his toes dig into my leg and with a slight movement and a quiet sound of displeasure, Devitt is moving his feet quickly so his talons are no longer digging into my leg.

As soon as my precious is settled and sitting still again, I begin to stroke his head carefully and softly. As I am running my fingers through his short dark hair and the black and red tendrils, they wrap themselves loosely around my hand and wrist in a gentle, sweet and loving way. I hear the soft purr rumbling from deep in his chest and allow myself to smile, knowing he cannot see it from how he is pressed carefully against me and curled into a ball to make sure all of him fits onto my lap.

We sit like this for some time, pressed together with my hand gently stroking my precious’ head and moving slowly down his body following the moving designs across his skin and tracing the lines of muscle across his arms, and chest. The purr rumbling from Devitt’s chest grows stronger and is only interrupted by soft moans that I almost miss because of my focus on tracing the moving patterns of his skin. His quiet moans cause heat to flow through my body towards my lower area Devitt is sitting carefully on, and I feel myself starting to ache and harden a little, straining slightly at the now tight fabric of my trousers.

“(Please.)” My pet whispers in my head, and again I smile before moving one of my wandering hands to his chest and circle my fingers slowly, teasing at one of his nipples as the other hand goes to stroke at his head and rub behind his pointed ears. “(More.)” My pet’s breathing quickens after a sharp intake of breath as he shifts on my lap, his legs parting and spreading to allow mine in-between his.

A small whine leaves his lips from the pressure that is now pressing against his genitals through the rough material of the cloth that is wrapped around his waist and between his legs to keep his rear and genitals covered from public view. The rest of his body is left uncovered which is only somewhat more acceptable than if a human was walking around almost bare because of my sweets colored skin and demonic nature. Even if he looks mostly human with his general form and shape, there are parts of his appearance that quickly make it obvious even from a distance that he is anything but human. 

“Patience my precious. You know how this works, patience my sweet and you will be rewarded with what you so very much crave from me. Patience treasure, you know that I enjoy this also, but only if you are patient for me.” I whisper into his ear after I feel the smallest of thrusts of his hips and he immediately stops moving knowing it is best to listen to me, even as a small whimper leaves his throat in quiet protest.

Placing my forehead against his which forces him to raise his head and look me in the eyes, I use both hands to circle and ghost over his hardening nipples at the same time I move my leg between his legs. This is creating friction and pressure where he wants it most, bringing a small gasp from his lips that then becomes a soft and somewhat high pitched whine as Devitt remembers he must remain still how he is. My precious lets his air out in a quick huff, and I keep looking into his beautiful and startling blue eyes, eyes that are now clouded so beautifully by want and need.

Want and need that he never quite knew before meeting me. Want and need that he never has looked at another with no matter the demons or humans that sought his favor. There are some that he did hold some respect for or have some desire to have something with as it would be almost impossible for him not to have when he has been alive as long as he has. I do not know my sweet treasures exact age because demons find it rude to have someone who is human ask their age. On one of the rare times Devitt told me a little about his past that did not involve violence, the time he talked about was close to 150 years ago and at that time he was by no means young. 

Before anything more can happen, there is a heavy knock at the door to my chambers causing my pets whimpers and moans to turn into a low growl at the interruption. My hands stop moving, lowering to my lap and Devitt knows he must remain still but I can still feel him quivering and shaking almost imperceptibly because of the need for me to touch him again. Another growl sounds in his throat, sharp teeth bared with his tongue lolling out while his blue eyes are now turned to glare directly at the door and whoever is now waiting for me to respond on the other side. 

“(Quiet precious.)” I speak in my mind in warning knowing he will hear me and the growling ceases, but he continues glaring at the door. “What.” I call out loud to whoever is on the other side and an answer is almost immediate. 

The voice of my brother rings out through the door and I frown to myself knowing I told him that I didn’t want to be bothered for some time after my pet finished tearing the fool apart earlier today. “I'm sorry to bother you when you told me you needed some time after what happened, but there is a young girl here with her two younger brothers, and she has requested an audience with you brother.”

Of course there is someone that wants an audience with me after the fool I had to listen to earlier today. And they came at such an unfortunate time. It is not right for me to keep them waiting, but that means we must go now when I had only just begun to really touch and comfort my sweet little demon.

“Show them into the throne room, Devitt and I will be right there. And when you say young, how young do you mean brother?” There is a slight pause and in the silence I can barely hear the quiet growls coming from my demon’s throat. I smile to myself slightly knowing that my pet heard what I said and kept mostly quiet, but he could not keep himself completely silent. I understand why he is like this, it does make sense for him to be upset and disappointed that someone is here to ask for my assistance at this particular time.

“They are really very young brother, the sister not older than 17 and her brothers must be under 10 for sure. They are little, smaller than most their age so they must all work hard and don't eat close to enough. The sister, she is small, thin, she must give most of her food to her brothers to keep them healthy, she cares about them. I don't think that their parents have been taking care of them for a while, and from the state of them, they have been traveling for some time as well. I will bring them into the throne room brother.”

With that I hear Kane’s heavy footsteps moving away and I have to sit and think for a moment about what he said about their ages. They are pretty young to be on their own, even if it does happen more often than it should, but there must be something going on that is bigger than that to have the sister even consider bringing her brothers here. I bring myself back to the present and am aware that my pet is sitting still on my lap, intense blue eyes watching me closely. He may not be saying anything or giving off any hints to how he is feeling, but I know that he is not happy with the interruption, even if he is slightly curious. 

Even if my pet is a demon, he is capable of caring about people to some degree, and capable of taking an interest in the wellbeing of certain people. While my sweet has his instincts and his tendencies towards violence, there is part of him that is capable of caring and seeing the value of certain human life, children for the most part.

There are some humans, that do not see children as any different than any other human no matter the age, that it is not a big deal to harm or kill them and there are certainly many demons that feel the same. For some reason however, my sweet does not think that and while he may harm children if there is real need for it, he would not go out of his way to do so and would not do it simply for fun. There is more good and kindness in him than most would think, and I believe that before he knew me he was not as kind as he is now, not that he is especially kind now at least by human standards. For demons, kill or be killed and ruling by fear is the way of life and it matters not the age or gender of the ones that you are killing if it comes to that in order to come out on top. But when it comes to humans, there is some difference in Devitt’s mind between the demons that would be considered to be children. And for the human children, there is some line there that he does what he can not to cross which I approve of, I also do not like harming children when there is the chance not to. They are innocent, not able to truly be responsible for their actions or what happens around and to them.

“(Punishment?)” My sweet asks me, his voice rough and raspy yet his tone soft and curious as he meets my eyes, head tilted to the right like a curious animal. If we weren’t interrupted I would have made him pant and beg, becoming more animalistic than anything and barely holding his control over his instincts and baser needs. He would have been able to let himself lose in a different way that is only for me, then for me to slowly pull him apart before helping put him back together after we both had found our release.

I smile at him, but any who saw would not think of it as a comforting smile other than my sweet who knows me much better than most others here, and that may even include my bother. “No precious, I do not know yet if they will be punished like the fool was. They have come here to request my help little one, and it is not fair to judge them before we have met them. We must hear their story before we know if there will be punishment or aid for them. Come my treasure, it would be rude to keep visitors waiting, especially ones that are so young and must have traveled from quite far.” 

Disappointment barely hidden from me, Devitt slides nimbly off my lap and lands softly onto the floor on all fours, dropping into a low crouch with his head tilted to the right as his eyes are watching me closely. Most might find his stare to be unnerving, but that may be mostly because I know I have never seen any other being, human or otherwise, with eyes that matched his in color and it is only made more apparent by the shifting color of his skin.

There is also a strange hunger that is barely hidden in his eyes. A hunger to smell and taste the blood of another, a hunger to maim and to kill, to tear someone apart with his claws and rip into their flesh with his teeth leaving scars on the bones beneath. I take a moment to collect myself before standing and walking out my chamber doors and hear the clicking of Devitt’s talons and claws as he follows me closely.

As we are walking I look down at myself quickly to make sure that it is not obvious what state I was in before being called upon, and am pleased that it is not obvious to the eye. With a quick glance back down to Devitt, I see that he is not as fortunate as me, and it is quite clear that he was excited about something somewhat recently. The cloth he wears is tight to his frame and clearly shows a bulge where his genitals are, that cannot be missed unless you make it a point not to look at my sweet. 

Not that my sweet cares, no demon really does. When I first encountered Devitt, he was completely bare and uncovered, every bit of him openly on display with no care for the thoughts or comfort of those he came across. For demons, covering oneself up is not a thing, since modesty is not something that they quite understand, and to them covering up is not the decent polite thing to do.

If a demon did cover themselves up or wear more than the occasional string of some kind of jewelry, it would be considered to be a sign of insecurity or of embarrassment at their shape, body, or the size of the parts that marked their gender. And any sign that they are embarrassed by their body or appearance is seen as a weakness and they will not be as respected or feared as another demon that does not cover themselves. 

If I knew that those in my service would not feel strange or uncomfortable at my pet being in his natural uncovered state, he would not be made to wear the cloth that covers the sensitive, private parts of him. But, those in my service do feel uncomfortable at any being other than animals, and despite most peoples beliefs demons are not animals, being uncovered and open with their bodies and private parts.

So, Devitt must cover his genitals and his rear end unless there is some reason he can remove the cloth, which he always will then do quickly and with great pleasure. No matter how long he has lived with me and been forced to wear the cloth, he has been alive and free to roam around bare for much, much longer and always is pleased when he may remove the cloth for whatever reason.

The people we pass while on our way, all lower their heads respectfully and give us space and I know that this is not very strange since normally they would be respectful towards me. However, this is a very different level of respect that I believe is mainly because of what my pet did earlier today to the lying, selfish fool. They all know that when my pet has been allowed to let some aggression out it does not just go away when he has finished, he remains more feral than normal for some time after.

There are only a few here who do not fear Devitt more than they would normally when he is in a more feral state, and they are the few that my sweet trusts enough to occasionally show some emotion or care around. In some sense, I suppose that they could be referred to as Devitt’s friends, and that is a title that is not easy for any to win and being a demon would not give them an advantage over a human. That is not something that my sweet normally takes into account, even if there is only one other human here that could be considered to be a friend to my sweet Devitt.

When I first met Devitt, I was wandering around in the mountains looking for him after multiple reports of a demon terrorizing the small villages surrounding the mountains he had taken residence in. He had two demons who had been loyal to him for many years before that time and that still are, demons that were only slightly weaker than he is, and more human looking than most other demons that I have encountered.

In certain situations and if certain steps are taken, one of them can pass for human for sure, the other not as much. He still is not as obviously nonhuman looking as Devitt is, and he is a little more willing to wear some clothing than Devitt is, but not as willing to cover himself as the more human looking demon. 

None of the reports that had been brought to me had included details of how powerful Devitt was, or that he had two almost as powerful demons with him. If I had known, I would have brought some men with me to help with searching for the demon, and to help with protection against him and anything else I could have come across. Those two demons had found me wandering the mountain and found me amusing in some way, as I had come on my own to solve the problem of the demon reported to me. They had brought me to Devitt instead of killing me on the spot.

They appeared out of nowhere, seeming to appear out of thin air, when they grabbed me before the world started to spin and when everything stopped spinning, I was being forced to kneel in front of Devitt. He was crouched a short distance away from me, head tilted and pale blue eyes made more startling because of the shifting red, black and white on his skin, watching me curiously. When his voice spoke in my head I did not know how to react and merely stared at him before a blow to the back of the head broke the trance.

There was something about me, whatever it was that interested the other two, that Devitt also saw in me and a sort of connection was formed then. After seven years, the bond was stronger and he had then joined me, always by my side as my sweet little pet, and his two demons followed him. They are good workers to have around, there are far fewer problems in my household or with my staff because of them, and they are not as against clothing as my precious is. 

The walk to the throne room is short thankfully due to the brisk pace that I set knowing that the sooner the audience is filled, the sooner I can return to my chamber with my beautiful, precious pet. He is not happy that we were interrupted and I am not either, and I know that if I do not finish with him today, then he will be hard to control tomorrow and that does not bode well for anyone that he interacts with and that does include myself.

Karl and Luke, two of my more trusted guards who are both human, are standing on either side of the somewhat hidden door to the throne room that I am normally the only one to use. My little side door that provides me the quickest journey to and from my throne, which is useful if there is some threat to me or a reason I must move somewhere else quickly.

As soon as we are closer they both move immediately and in sync with Luke opening the door and Karl moving forward to stay even with Luke. As soon as my pet and I have walked through the door it is closed again behind us and while I am making my way to the throne, I turn my attention to the three small figures next to my brother who towers over them. Kane was right, they are all very small and quite young, but the sister is definitely smaller than she should be for her age. Despite the lack of food and the hard work she has no doubt had to do, it has not dimmed her quiet beauty.


End file.
